


A Crown of Kisses [Podfic]

by Aboutnothingness (Thesherlockholmes)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (no graphic depictions of illness), Carrying, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, HIV/AIDS, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, implied disordered eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/pseuds/Aboutnothingness
Summary: A podfic ofA Crown of Kisses.Then, arms are wrapping around his neck, begging to be closer and entirely ensconced, and Jim picks up the lithe man from the piano bench, paper falling abandoned to the floor, carries him across the room and then settles on the chaise in the corner. Wrapped in each other's arms, rain pelting the window, they are surrounded by antiques collected with love, with care, with pleasure.They cuddle, Freddie is carried by Jim, they cuddle some more.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Crown of Kisses [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crown of Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145013) by [Aboutnothingness (Thesherlockholmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/pseuds/Aboutnothingness). 



Download: [A Crown of Kisses](https://www.dropbox.com/s/htpep3d0w2zhrb8/A%20Crown%20of%20Kisses.mp3?dl=0)

[Aboutnothingness](https://soundcloud.com/user-408166685) · [A Crown of Kisses](https://soundcloud.com/user-408166685/a-crown-of-kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think and please enjoy!


End file.
